Thursday the 13th
by xo-emma-ox
Summary: What's the most beloved game that brings people together? Truth or Dare. Graire


**Hm. It seems I have nothing to say. Odd..... Oh, well. I'll just write. XD This is about a simple game of Truth or Dare ... and the Full Moon Festival. XD I LOVE THIS!!!!**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**A gift. From me, to you. ^^ MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! FELIZ NAVIDA! ARRIBA!**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

"I highly doubt it." I grin, shaking my head.

Gray scowls, his mouth hanging open. "It's true!"

"Oh, I'm so sure." I giggle, ripping up a tuff of grass and launching it in his direction.

Some landed in his mouth.

"Puh!" He spat, rolling over backwards. "That went in my mouth!"

I laughed, and he pulled me down with him.

"Gray!" I screamed, loving it. "Let me go!"

"Only if you'll play."

I yelped. He was tickling me! "Ok! Ok! I'll play. Just stop tickling me!"

He grinned, then stood up. Gray held out a hand, which I took, and he helped me up. Brushing off grass, I looked around. It was pretty warm for Fall. Especially since we were almost half way there. It was Thursday, the 13th.

"So," Gray mumbled as we walked down to the path to the forest from my farm. "Are you going to the Full Moon Festival?"

"Oh, I don't know." I grin at him. "It _is_ kind of late."

"It's fun, though."

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I think I'm going."

"Good to know. I'm not."

Gray pulled at his hat. "Well, if no one else is going then I won't."

"Oh, Gray." I roll my eyes. "Just go! Have fun."

"I don't want to go alone." He looked at me.

"Then... ask someone." I frowned, confused.

"Fine. Will you-"

"Will _I what, _Gray?" I turned to him. "Ask Mary for you?"

Redness creeped up his neck. I smirked.

"I'm not into her like that." He muttered.

"Oh, then what kind of girl are you _into_?" I made quotation fingers around 'into'.

He tugged at his hat, pulling it over his eyes. Gray sighed. "I don't know. Smart... clever... funny..."

I bit my lip. That sounded pretty normal for a guy to want that in a girl. I kind of wanted that in a _guy_.

"Look, are we gonna play or what?" Gray snapped.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Truth or _dare_."

"Oh, right." I nodded.

We were in the field of flowers right before the peak of Mother's Hill. I sat on the grass and plucked a Magic flower from a small bundle. I tucked it behind my ear. Gray plopped down beside me.

"You first." I say.

"Ok... Truth or dare?"

"Mm..." Play it safe. "Truth."

"... A-are you interested in a-any of the guys?" Gray asked, looking at the ground.

I grinned, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. "I have to tell the truth, don't I?"

He nodded, a smile creeping at his face. "It's part of the game description."

"Well... there's this one guy I guess you could say I'm interested in."

"Who is it?" Gray asked suddenly.

"Hey, hey, hey." I scolded, smiling. "One step at a time. It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He grinned.

"Hm..." I thought. "Serenade me."

Gray snorted. "Serenade you? Like, _sing_?"

I nodded, giggling.

"Ugh. Fine." He stood, plucking another flower from beside him.

He held it up like a microphone, then began singing loudly.

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

I laughed hysterically. "Hey! That's us! A city girl, and a city boy, going anywhere our hearts take us." I joined in.

_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people_

I squealed with delight and Gray chuckled. "Claire, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you..." He tapped his chin. "To woo me."

"What?" I laughed. "_Woo_ you?"

"Yeah. Do your best."

I snorted. "Fine."

I sexily set myself on his lap, and his eyes grew large. I squeezed his arm gently. "Damn... I know milk does a body good, but how much have _you_ been drinkin'?"

Gray smirked, yet his hands found my waist. I grinned and continued.

"Kissing is the language of love... so how about a conversation?" I puckered my lips.

Gray laughed. "Ha ha ha. Ok, I've been wooed."

I grinned. "Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

_Shocker_. I thought, rolling my eyes. "Um... Tell me about your first kiss."

He gulped. "Uh, well... I.... It was awkward. That's all. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How was _your_ first kiss?"

"... Um..." I panicked. "Um, it was... you know... totally romantic. It was... great." I lied.

Gray frowned. "... Have you even _had_ your first kiss, Claire?"

I stood, then sighed. "No, okay?! Go ahead and tell your friends! And I don't even care anymore!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Claire, t-there's nothing wrong with that." He mumbled.

"Truth or dare." I whispered, my arms crossed.

"W-what?"

"_Truth_ or dare." I said a little more loudly, turning to face him.

He was close.

"... Dare." His hat covered his face.

I thought for a minute. "Kiss me."

"_What_?" His navy blue eyes shone like stars.

He tugged at his hat.

"You heard what I said _King of Dares_. Now kiss me, or you lose." I stared at his mouth, which was opening and shutting.

He couldn't find the words to say. "Claire, I..."

"I knew it. I knew you couldn't do it. No one ever wants-"

Gray was kissing me. Hard, too. I was loving every minute of it. His mouth tasted like cinnamon. I itched for more just as he pulled away.

"_Now_ will you go to the Full Moon Festival with me?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

I kissed him again. "I thought you'd never ask."

--

**Happy Holidays. ^^**

**A Graire gift for you. XD**

**- emma.**


End file.
